


Intimate Embrace

by Karla_Writes



Series: MakoHaru 30 Day NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash, Top Nanase Haruka, Yaoi, harumako, uke Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto asks Haru for a change in their normal routine, and Haru is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of this challenge, same notes as the first part.
> 
> This ones a tad bit longer, but still on the short side. Also, this is the last part I have written, so I'll post the next one tomorrow, hopefully. And, I took the liberty to make it a "first time" in the context of Makoto's first time bottoming for Haru. 
> 
> 30 Day Otp NSFW Challenge
> 
> 3\. First Time

“I want you tonight.” The words rooted Haruka to his spot on the couch. The video game they had been playing long forgotten. 

“Is that okay, Haru?” The tentative question finally had him looking up at the brunette. Haru searched the man’s face, heart thumping wildly inside his chest. 

“Of course.” Haruka replied, voice a little hoarse. He quickly turned off the game console and TV, and followed Makoto to his bedroom. When he reached the dimly lit room he found Makoto was already on the bed, dressed only in his boxer-briefs and a black tee. Haru shut the door behind him, more out of habit than anything else, and joined Makoto, losing his shirt and pants in the process. He got on all fours and crawled to meet the brunette. They shared a slow kiss first, lips molding against each other perfectly. It didn’t take long for Makoto’s shirt to fly off along with his underwear. 

Haru felt his dick harden as he kissed his way down Makoto’s chest, drawing out soft moans from the brunette. When he reached Makoto’s groin he was distracted by a tap on his head. He looked up and was met with the bottle of lube. A blush crept up his face when he realized he had forgotten to retrieve a very crucial item. 

“Keep going.” The breathy voice encouraged him. Haru nodded, fixing his eyes on the hard erection just under his mouth. He felt more at ease as he took Makoto’s cock into his mouth. _This_ he had done before. He concentrated on keeping a steady rhythm while fumbling with the bottle of lube, however the noises Makoto was producing made the task that much harder. When he finally managed to open the bottle he sat up, not missing the disappointed whine from Makoto.

“R-ready?” Haru asked carefully, gazing up at the brunette. His cock twitched at the sight Makoto made. His hair in disarray, mouth parted, cheeks a pretty shade of pink, and his chest heaving. Haru nearly came from merely looking.

“Yes, please, keep going.” Makoto parted his legs and lifted his hips to reinforce his words. Biting his lip, Haru squeezed a copious amount of lube onto his fingers and slowly brought them to Makoto’s opening. He tried to remember how Makoto went about doing this, but his brain was overheating. 

“P-press your finger there and s-slowly push it in.” Makoto instructed when he saw Haruka’s uncertain expression. Haru nodded, pushing his first digit inside the brunette. It was hot and tight. Haru glanced up at Makoto when he heard a soft gasp. He kept his eyes on the brunette as he moved his finger in and out, watching in fascination as Makoto scrunched his eyes closed and licked his lips. When he added a second finger, Makoto’s eyes flew open and he arched his back. 

“H-Haru…one m-more.” Makoto moaned, stirring up Haru’s insides. He followed the other’s instructions and pushed another finger in, enjoying the obscene squelching it produced. He was about to dive down and take Makoto into his mouth again, something he really enjoyed when Makoto did this to him, when Makoto told him to stop. Haru pulled his fingers out, fearing he had done something wrong. 

“I was about to….” Makoto trailed off, panting, throwing the raven a sheepish smile. 

“Oh.” Haru’s throat went dry. He badly needed to be inside of Makoto now. 

“Can I?” Haru couldn’t manage to say all of the words. Makoto’s eyes darkened, the blush on his face extending to his neck and ears. 

“Yes.” The word was almost a purr. Haru grabbed Makoto legs and spread them as far as they could go without hurting the brunette. He poured more lube over his hardened dick and carefully guided it to Makoto’s glistening hole. It took Haru all of his will power not to come as soon as he pushed the tip inside. The heat gripped him tightly, sucking him in little by little. He spared a glance at Makoto and groaned at the erotic sight he made; head thrown back, mouth forming around a needy moan, and hands clenched around the sheets. He wanted to lean down and kiss him, but he didn’t want to disrupt the sight. 

“M-move, Haru.” Makoto said after a while. From experience Haruka knew how important it was to wait until one was comfortable enough. After receiving the go ahead, Haruka pulled out until only the tip was in before plunging back in. A loud groan escaped his mouth at this rough thrust. It felt so good. So good, he didn’t ever want to stop.

He kept a firm grip on Makoto’s thighs as he thrust into him, tearing a lovely moan from the man‘s lips. Haru fixed his eyes on the point where their bodies connected, his stomach tightening with lust when he saw how his shaft slid in and out. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer. His hands gripped Makoto’s legs so hard he was sure it would leave marks. He jumped in surprise when he heard the strangled cry of the man under him. Haru looked up in time to see Makoto’s head thrown back in pleasure as he climaxed, come splattering over his stomach and chest. 

Haruka had not even touched him.

Haru rolled his hips, mouth falling open when he felt Makoto tighten around his cock. It took only a few more thrust before he exploded with a low groan, his eyes squeezing shut from the white-hot pleasure. His ears barely registered the soft moan Makoto let out as he was filled. Feeling like his bones had turned to jelly, Haru fell forward, resting his head on Makoto’s sweaty chest. He slowly pulled out from Makoto’s hole, remembering that Makoto was always careful with him, not missing the other’s slight intake of breath. A lazy smile reached his lips when he felt Makoto’s arms wrap around his waist, fingers drawing small circles on his back. 

“That was…” Makoto murmured, unable to finish. 

“Yeah.” Haru supplied, also lacking proper articulation. They shared a brief kiss, both too tired for much else, and soon succumbed to sleep. Each content in their intimate embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment if you'd be so kind.


End file.
